Nerdboy and Playboy
by angels cry018
Summary: Mikan secretly admires Nakatsu the school heartthrob and playboy. She doesn't know how to get close to him. So what to do ask his twin for help of course. Natsume the school nerd never thought he would be the one falling in love instead. Change of summary
1. the nerdboy and his twin

Greetings! From **My last vampire kiss **here comes another story from me hope you like it. It's just another one-shot for me..

* * *

**Nerdboy and Playboy**

**Chapter 1**

**the nerdboy and his twin**

* * *

One morning……..

I was getting dressed in my uniform. My brother suddenly entered my room and said " Oi, Natsume you sure you don't want to change your image? I mean hello, image check! We both know that we're hot or good looking whatever.. the point is how can the girl you like.. like you back when you're a bit a how can I put this uh…nerdy."

" Whatever, Nakatsu, I'm happy with what I am now. Keep that in mind. And I don't fall in love that's not in my style." I said. And with walked away.

Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm **Hyuuga Natsume**. I'm the school nerd but nobody has seen me without this nerd uniform except my twin brother.

My twin brother **Hyuuga Nakatsu. **In school he's the heartthrob and known playboy(well he is..) but in our home Nakatsu is the kindest brother I've ever had. He understands me and he gets worried about me when I'm not myself. He keeps telling me to change my image. He said its for my happiness anyway. Well he has a point anyway, our classmates bully me everyday, all because I'm a nerd.

There's my friends first **Nogi Ruka **he's my bestfriend. He's one of the heartthrobs yet he still comes with me he's like my brother only idiotic. Next **Imai Hotaru** he's Ruka's girlfriend uh…um.. I got nothing to say about her. There is one girl I don't personally know. It's Imai's bestfriend uh..um…what's her name…ahh…**Sakura Mikan **no comment all I know is that she is an idiot.

* * *

I went to school now. Oh yeah, wondering why I don't go to school with Nakatsu? Easy… I want to protect his reputation of being popular so I told him to stay away from me when in school.

I was in class sitting and reading on my chair. When Sakura suddenly entered the class running to me. I was freaked out.

She breathed deeply like she wanted to say something. I glared at her. Ok… Nakatsu, Imai and Sakura has saw my real face that's why she got scared easily.

" What do you want Sakura?" I asked aggressively. She finally told me. She said…….

" Uh… Natsume-kun…um I have known you for five months now but I need to tell you that I like…" "shit." I thought she's wasting good time here hurry up.

" I like… your brother **NAKATSU**. I was wondering if. You know, if you could help me get closer to your brother." She smiled, I glared.

" Who told you that I would help you, besides, I don't want an idiot for a sister-in-law. Especially idiots who wear polkadotted panties." Then she started sobbing and she asked me to help her. I pitied her so I looked at her with my crimson red eyes… ( oh yeah. I forgot to mention I have crimson red eyes while Nakatsu has midnight blue eyes. ) …and I told her " Fine, but when you become his girlfriend don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart." She nodded.

**What the hell did I put myself into?**

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Well how was it… wish you liked it… haha… is Nakatsu a good name for Natsume's twin but I think it's ok… don't worry it's NxM RxH. Wait N could mean Nakatsu or Natsume… arggh. It's Natsumikan. Haha**

* * *

_**Sneak peek of Chapter 2**_

_**Mikan meets Nakatsu**_

" _I want to know how to make Nakatsu fall in love with me."_

" _You're always loved. You just couldn't notice."_

" _Mikan, you baka! Not like that he'll reject you if you do it like that."_

" _Mikan, fight if you really love him." _


	2. Mikan meets Nakatsu

**Kyaaa!!! I finally updated Nerdboy and Playboy hahaha!**

_**Previously**_

"_I like… your brother __**NAKATSU**__. I was wondering if. You know, if you could help me get closer to your brother." She smiled, I glared._

"_Who told you that I would help you, besides, I don't want an idiot for a sister-in-law. Especially idiots who wear polkadotted panties." Then she started sobbing and she asked me to help her. I pitied her so I looked at her with my crimson red eyes……and I told her "Fine, but when you become his girlfriend don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart." She nodded._

**Chapter 2**

**Mikan meets Nakatsu **

"_Fine, but when you become his girlfriend don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart."_

_-Hyuuga Natsume_

A regular day at Gakuen alice until " KYAAAA!!!!! It's **NAKATSU-KUN!!!!** Nakatsu-kun can I have your number? Can you say hi to me? Can we get married?" _fangirls said._

I was walking to school with my brother or at least we were walking together until those slutty fangirls arrived.

Then I saw Sakura baka arrive she was pleased to see me and quickly came to me. She pulled my arm and she said she had something to tell me again.

_At the Sakura tree_

"Ok, Natsume-kun what will I do so Nakatsu-kun can notice me?" She asked. Innocent idiot. "First I need to introduce you to him." I said. She suddenly froze.

"Do you really need to introduce me to him? But I'm nervous…maybe later." She said waving goodbye to me. But I caught her arm and whispered in her ear "But you have to."

She sighed and said "Fine, but you have to teach me everything I need to know in attracting him."

"Ok, tough girl let's go introduce you to them." I said smirking. I noticed as closer we get to Nakatsu the more she freezes and looks like she's in an oblivion.

We were there. I waved at Nakatsu signaling that I want to talk to him. He came to us while the slutty bitches started crying because he left.

He said "Oi, Natsume, what is it?" I pointed at Mikan who was freezing like hell. "This is Sakura Mikan my friend."

He was trying to shake her hand but she was still freezing like hell. So, I helped her. I put a little flame in my finger and I touched her shoulder causing her to scream like it's the end of the world.

She absolutely forgot that Nakatsu was with us and she yelled at me bad idea though Nakatsu totally hates people who yell at me.

"Natsume how dare you do that to me…hrrr." Then I pointed at Nakatsu who was looking a little bit furious at her. And I whispered in her ear " Mikan, you baka! Not like that he'll reject you if you do it like that."

She felt embarrassed at first until Nakatsu shouted at her **"Oi, girl, DON"T YOU EVER DO THAT TO MY BROTHER AGAIN. GOT IT?OR ELSE YOU'LL HAVE TO FACE ME!!! I DON"T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE. YOU DON"T KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD "RESPECT"…!!"**

Then Nakatsu left. Mikan was hiding her eyes under her bangs. Natsume was going to comfort her but then Mikan said "You really helped me out today, I met my crush personally, and now, he even hates me, thanks a lot Natsume." She left with tears in her eyes

He felt guilty "Why does everytime I try to help, I always end up hurting other people's feelings?"

He just walked away sadly bearing all the guilt. He saw Nakatsu and went closer to him. He sat next to him and said "You shouldn't have shouted at her. She didn't mean it anyway." Nakatsu looked at me and said…

"I know that she didn't mean it. But I can't see you being hurt by other people. So I forgot to control my anger, at least I didn't use my alice on her." He thought grudgingly.

"But that still isn't any reason for you to shout at her. I mean, GOD, you hurt her emotionally." I said.

"I mean Mikan is a really nice girl you know, I just treat her a little bit badly, forgive her." I also added.

He looked at me with a confused look and he said "You sound weird today Natsume is something wrong with you? This is the first time I heard you protect a girl's reputation."

I was shocked because he was right I never protect a girl I only talk to Imai when I need something from her.

I sighed and I said "You're always loved. You just couldn't notice." He stared at me confused "What do you mean the fangirls?" he said. "No." I said.

I stood up and told him "I'm going to apologize to her now. Catch you later." I started running. _Nakatsu is right why am I being nice to this girl? I don't know her to well… I s something wrong with me? _I thought

I saw Mikan sitting at the Sakura trees and she is crying. Why do I have this feeling like I want to comfort her?

I went near but just as she saw me, she just ignored like I wasn't there. I sighed then I sat next to her.

She was still crying when I said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it." She was still crying but she said "I know you didn't mean but now he hates me." She said.

As I heard those words I feel guilty no, hurt like there's something in my heart saying that I got stabbed straight in the heart but no, it was only my emotion.

"If you keep crying like that you'll look twice as ugly and he might not notice you." I joked apparently she didn't laugh instead she just cried more.

I sighed. I pulled her into a hug and started comforting her. I sighed once more and I told her "I won't leave until you poured all your sadness." Mikan felt protected and cried in Natsume's shoulder like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly as if by destiny or pure coincidence Nakatsu was walking by and saw Natsume hugging Mikan.

_Oh…so this is why he's acting so strangely. He must be in love. I know I'll spy on them for a little moment._ Nakatsu thought.

He jumped on the tree branch silently so Mikan and Natsume won't hear him.

**Back to Mikan and Natsume…**

Mikan was still crying like hell and I closed my eyes and comforted her I wanted this moment to never last. I don't know why but I feel happy and contented while hugging her.

Finally… Mikan stopped crying. I let go of her and said "Are you okay now?" Mikan nodded. I noticed there were some tears from her face. I took my handkerchief and I wiped her tears and I said " There, now there's no more tears in your face. Now you look cute. Don't you think. Never cry again, I feel like hell when you do that besides he forgave you know I talked to him." She smiled and hugged me (As a sign of thank you and friendship)

"Thank you Natsume-kun." She still didn't let me go so I didn't let go of her too. Finally, She stood up and said. "I, Sakura Mikan, promise to, Hyuuga Natsume that I will do my best to make Nakatsu-kun like me." She smiled at me and I blushed lightly.

"Like what the hell is wrong with me?" I thought. Guess feeling pity or mercy oh well, all I know is that I need to help her get closer to Nakatsu.

I also stood up and said " Mikan, fight if you really love him." She looked at me and nodded. She said " I want to know how to make Nakatsu fall in love with me."

I smiled at her. I realized how much she loved Nakatsu I felt happy for my brother having someone to love him like this. But somehow there is something inside me that makes me feel so hurt. It's like I want to cry. When I heard her say those words I felt happy and at the same time sad but why?

**Back at Nakatsu**

"Whoa, you have it bad Natsume, she hit you hard in the heart and you can't realize it." I said.

"So that Sakura girl is in love with me? But Natsume will get hurt if I will make her one of my girls. And if I played her he'll get angry at me. But if I won't notice her Natsume will feel disappointed because she's been rejected. What will I do? GOD, help me." I thought.

Two brothers: Nakatsu and Natsume, the lightning manipulator and the flame caster. Both having problems choosing the right decision. Only one person is the reason of all these, Sakura Mikan.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Kyaaaaaaa!!!!! I'm finished hope you liked ****ᅜᅜᅜ****궜궜****Chapter 2****궜ᅜ궜궜궜****. I've alredy planned Chapter 3 so it won't be long 'til you read it.**

**Thank you reviewers.**

**Peace and love,**

**-angelscry 018-**

_**Sneakpeek of chapter 3**_

**_Mikan and Natsume the heartthrob?_**

"_Look at what you did Sakura now everybody knows my secret."_

"_Don't worry he isn't angry at you."_

"_Kyyaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Natsume-kun."_

"_Now everybody will treat me differently."_


	3. wrong move Sakura

**Author's Note: please also read "**_**My last vampire kiss" **_**and **_**"Midnight Guardian"**_** hope you liked it.**

_**Previously**_

"_So that Sakura girl is in love with me? But Natsume will get hurt if I will make her one of my girls. And if I played her he'll get angry at me. But if I won't notice her Natsume will feel disappointed because she's been rejected. What will I do? GOD, help me." I thought._

_Two brothers: Nakatsu and Natsume, the lightning manipulator and the flame caster. Both having problems choosing the right decision. Only one person is the reason of all these, Sakura Mikan._

**Chapter 3**

**Wrong move Sakura**

_Look at what you did… Sakura now everyone will treat me differently_

_-Hyuuga Natsume_

Sakura hurriedly ran towards me with an oh so beautiful radiant smile. I lost my nerve and I can't staring at her. I can hear Nakatsu laughing at me…

Until Sakura tripped into a rock and she was going to fall on the ground but luckily I saved her. She fell on top of me.

Apparently luck wasn't with me. When she fell on top of me, my glasses fell on the ground, revealing my face.

But still there is a chance that nobody saw me I mean who would want to care about a nerd like me. But like I said luck wasn't with me When I fell I kinda hurt my hand and it's sorta bleeding so I said " Ouch!!"

Nakatsu went to me and said " Oi, Natsume you alright? Oh no your hand it's bleeding." He helped me stand up. And because Nakatsu was worried about me the slutty bitches wanted to impress by acting like they care about me.

"Nakatsu-kun what happened to Natsume??" they still didn't see my face. They looked at me with care to impress him. I felt anger and irritation like I wanted to shout at them. Apparently I can't shout so I just glared at them revealing my face.

I forgot that I wasn't wearing any glasses. The slutty fangirls started screaming "Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Everyone listen!!!! Natsume-kun is hot!!!!!!!!!!!!" then everyone started running toward us and I signaled Nakatsu and Mikan to run. They didn"t.

Nakatsu stood next to me and said " let's do this." We raised our hands and revealed our alices, mine fire, his lightning we combined it making great force the bitches started running away from us.

I faced Mikan and shouted at her "Look at what you did Sakura now everybody knows my secret. And now everyone will treat me differently." I walked away.

Mikan felt sad but Nakatsu comforted her and said "Don't worry he's not angry at you." Hours passed and I was avoiding Sakura and the some bitches.

At the end of the day she went to me and said "Natsume-kun I'm sorry..Gomenasai." I felt irritated and I acted liked I didn't know her.

I passed by her and said "Don't waste you're stupid breath because you did it you ruined my life."

Those words hit Mikan like she was hit by a thousand arrows and she just broke into tears and I still pitied her but I have to make Nakatsu and Mikan close even if it means I have to give up my friendship with her.

I saw Nakatsu and I said "Go near her, she needs you right now." But as I tried to walk away he held onto my wrists and said "Hey Natsume, forgive her, didn't you ask me to forgive her too, forgive and forget right???"

I took my hands away from him and I said "That's not always the reason Nakatsu, you don't understand. I'm acting strange so don't ask me why." I walked pass him.

He ran to Mikan and he hugged her. It struck me I just ran away from them.

I'm still happy anyway Mikan is with Nakatsu, and that's what matters right? Right? Or maybe not.

I was emoting in my room (wow, Natsume-kun is an emo…) I was punching the walls till my hands were sore and I winced in pain.

As Nakatsu heard me he hurriedly ran to my room saw my hand bleeding and treated it.

**Nakatsu's sermon: ^_^**

_** Natsume , just forgive her, I don't understand you, you want to be her friend and now your like this.**_

_** Look at what it's done to you.**_

****

_Being cool and popular, not to mention hot(describing himself whoa) isn't bad you'll learn to like it somehow._

_**I know you like her, so if you don't be friends I won't notice her til then got it. **_

**Natsume's answers **

**who said that I want to be her friend? (obviously lying)**

**look at what??**

**get back to the subject, to the forgive her and not to the my brother loves himself topic.**

**I don't like her, are you nuts!!!???? Then ignore her for all I care. (Feeling nervous and confused)**

He sighed and went to the Sakura tree seeing Mikan. He went near her and said "Oi Sakura, come here." Mikan wiped her tears and went near him. Quickly he gave her a warm embrace and whispered in her ear "I forgive you." He grinned.

Mikan held him tighter because tears started falling down her face. Natsume noticed and said "What did I tell you about not crying? Haven't I told you I feel bad when you cry?"

She nodded and apologized once again. They haven't noticed once again that someone no, some people were spying on them.

"_Did you get everything on tape Imaa?" Nakatsu said. Hotaru nodded. Nakatsu gave her a handful of cash and she said "Thank you for buying at the Imai corporation." He nodded and told her "Imai, if I really fall in love with her make me a potion that will change my feelings, I want him to be happy." She nodded once again and said "You're a kind brother."_

Next day………

Mikan was walking at the sidewalk when a limosene stopped next her and she can't help but notice the car. Then the car's window opened Mikan was surprised. But apparently two guys were sitting there Nakatsu and Natsume.

"Ohayou gozaimasou Natsume-kun and Nakatsu-kun. You have a car?" They giggled and said "Yes, it's the first time we rode together, since we don't hide anything anymore we go to school together now."

Mikan smiled and said "Congrats!" She was about to leave when Nakatsu stopped her saying "Oi Mikan-chan come to school with us." Mikan's heart popped her crush was asking her to go to school with him "Uh sorry no." Nakatsu's face changed and said "Come on Mikan-chan, Natsume has been asking me to do this all morning." He teased.

Mikan's eyes and Natsume's too widened in shock. And he said "Nakatsu how dare you I did not." Nakatsu laughed and said "Oh really I heard you in the morning saying ,_Mikan hoiw can I ask you to go to school with me?_" He laughed. Natsume said "I said _How can I ask you to go to school with __**US**_. Ok, us, US. Includes you."

He gave up and said "Alright you got me, well Mikan please." She nodded and entered the limo. Going to school.

**Please read my other stories and finally I finished chapter 3.**

**^ _ ^**

**Peace and love, **

**-angels cry018-**

**Oh yeah I forgot. I need to ask you all **

**Who should be with Mikan?**

**. Natsume (it can be a happy ending)**

**. Nakatsu (it can be a sad ending)**


	4. happy birthday hyuuga's

**Kyaaa!!!!! Here's the next chapter, thank you all for the reviews…. Love you all…**

**THANK YOU ALL!!!! ARIGATOU GOUZAIMASOU**

_**Previously**_

_She was about to leave when Nakatsu stopped her saying "Oi Mikan-chan come to school with us." Mikan's heart popped her crush was asking her to go to school with him "Uh sorry no." Nakatsu's face changed and said "Come on Mikan-chan, Natsume has been asking me to do this all morning." He teased._

_Mikan's eyes and Natsume's too widened in shock. And he said "Nakatsu how dare you I did not." Nakatsu laughed and said "Oh really I heard you in the morning saying, Mikan how can I ask you to go to school with me?" He laughed. Natsume said "I said how I can ask you to go to school with __**US**__. Ok, us, US. Includes you." _

_He gave up and said "Alright you got me, well Mikan please." She nodded and entered the limo. Going to school._

**Chapter 4**

**Happy birthday Hyuuga's**

_He'll be happy if you do this, Sakura_

_-Hyuuga Natsume_

Mikan was entering the school with Nakatsu and Natsume when the girls suddenly ambushed them. Since they were busy Mikan just left them. All the girls were saying "Nakatsu-kun, Natsume-kun take our gifts tomorrow please?"

Mikan thought hard "Gifts? For what occasion?" then she ran to Hotaru. Mikan jumped and jumped in her usual happy-go-lucky self. And she was apparently bugging Hotaru she bugged her more when…

"Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru, and Hotaru I need to ask you something Hotaru, Hotaru, Hotaru?" (You have to admit that is a little bit annoying.)

Sadly, Hotaru got bugged too much which led to…

_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

"Mou,Hotaru is such a meanie." Mikan said. "I know." Hotaru said. Mikan then remembered why she went to Hotaru and finally asked "Hotaru, is there a special occasion tomorrow? Those fangirls were saying something like gifts."

Hotaru sweatdropped and said "And you call yourself in love with Nakatsu, you don't even know that it's their birthday tomorrow." Mikan's eyes widened in shock as she exclaimed "IT"S THERE BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!!!???!!!" she nodded.

"OH my gosh, OH my gosh, what will I do? I don't have anything to give him tomorrow." She starts crying. "Waahh!!! Hotaru help me…" Hotaru starts walking away saying "That's your problem baka, a gift is a special present chosen from your heart. get it?"

Then Mikan thought "I know, I'll make something for him, but what? I'll ask Natsume-kun." She ran happily. She reached Natsume. "Natsume, I need to ask you something."

**Mikan's POV**

I was walking towards Natsume to ask him what gift would Nakatsu-kun want most. I finally reached him. "Natsume, I need to ask you something." I asked. He faced me and asked "What is it?"

"Uh.. um… What do you think Nakatsu will like for his birthday? I want to give him the greatest gift ever." I blushed and smiled at him hoping for an answer. "Hmmm… I don't know he likes a lot of things." Hey… come on Natsume this is the time that you need to help me. I thought.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**Natsume's POV**

She walked to me with a smile. The smile that I learned to love yet will never be mine. "Natsume, I need to ask you something." She asked. I faced her and asked "What is it?"

"Uh… um…What do you think Nakatsu will like for his birthday? I want to give him the greatest gift ever." She asked me. I was shocked for a moment but I didn't show her. I mean it's my birthday too but all she mentioned was what will she give to Nakatsu tomorrow. Actually, I've just realized that that hurt. I'm emotionally hurt. I … I think I'm… I'm in love with her.

"Hmmm… I don't know he likes a lot of things." I said. Then her gorgeous smile faded into a frown. So I just gave her an idea. "Oh, I know, there's one thing that he wants most in his birthday, a chocolate mousse cake. He really loves that." Her smile came back again. She thanked me and she walked away, "sigh" at least she's happy when she's with Nakatsu.

**End of POV**

Mikan was so excited to bake Nakatsu the cake. But somehow she felt hurt and guilty inside she didn't understand this feeling she's new with this feeling. But she just ignored it. The fact is that she is so excited to go home just to bake a cake for her loved one. (Ewww… how sickening. She to sweet to be true)

She told Ruka and Hotaru her plan and they volunteered to help her bake the so called amazing cake. But still none of them know how to bake a stupid cake. (Sorry to the cake lovers) Hotaru has found the recipe but then don't know how to operate the oven.

They were sitting there like idiots except for Hotaru who was figuring a way how to use this thing without burning the stupid cake. They mixed the ingredients but the recipe didn't mention how many degrees the cake must be put in the oven. Mikan gave up and dialed Natsume's number.

When she finally realized what she's done. She tried to stop the call but Natsume answered the call. Hotaru said that Mikan should ask if he knows how to bake chocolate mousse. She did ask him. But instead of answering her he hung up and went straight to their house.

**Natsume's POV**

I was staring blankly at the ceiling of my room when my phone suddenly rang. I picked it up to see who it was. _Tch. probably one of those obsessed fangirls how sickening._ I looked at the name and to my surprise it was Mikan. I was so surprised that I almost dropped my phone. Good thing I caught it or else I wouldn't hear her voice. _I sound like a hopeless romantic, right?_

I breathed in heavily and answered her call. "Hello?" I said. "Uh…um… Natsume-kun sorry to disturb your evening."she said "Oh… don't worry I wasn't doing anything here anyway. By the way, why did you call?" I said. "um… Natsume-kun do you know how to make chocolate mousse cake?" she said. Oh… so it was about Nakatsu again. Damn. "sigh" I will just help her. Oh well. I thought.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I said. "Well, were having trouble making the cake." She said. I ruffled my messy hair and said "Ok." Then I hung up and I went straight to her house. When I rang the doorbell the one who answered it was Ruka. Guess Imai is here. "Oh, Natsume thanks a lot for helping Mikan. Come in." and so I did.

When I entered the kitchen it was a mess. Imai and Mikan were full of dirt in their faces. So I said that they better clean the kitchen and themselves first. I looked at Mikan she was the messiest of them all. Her hair was full of cream and her face was full of chocolate.

So I grabbed a tissue and I went near her. She giggled in a cute way because she saw how messy they were. I gently put my hand towards her face and wiped off the dirt on her face. "You shouldn't get messy with that face of yours, what will Nakatsu think when he sees you like this. Hmm?" I said with slight fake smile.

I mean come on. It hurts to say that to the one you love. I'm a hopeless romantic; at least I get to touch her face even though I'm just wiping the dirt off her face. "sigh" what can I do to make you mine. Nothing. Well. Nakatsu is a very lucky guy to have you.

"There you're clean. Now, get an apron and we'll repeat every procedure." I said. They nodded. We started making the cake when we finished the procedures all that's left is to chill the cake but they were going to the oven. "Oi, where are you going?" I asked them. "To the oven." She said.

I sweatdropped. "Um… chocolate mousse cakes are chilled in the refrigerator." I said. They sweatdropped and said "Wow, that was embarrassing." we finished the cake all they needed to do now is decorate it. "So will I see you guys in our party tomorrow?" I asked them. They all nodded.

I smiled at them and I walked to the door but then Mikan said "Advance happy birthday Natsume-kun" I looked at her in utter surprise.(still not obvious) I smiled and I said "Thanks, I'll be expecting you tomorrow in our party with that cake or else you will be sorry you didn't give him that." She sweatdropped and said "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." I walked to the door with a smile she greeted me, at least I'll be happy tomorrow.

**End of Natsume's POV**

It was Saturday night and also Natsume and Nakatsu's birthday. Mikan was ready with her cake. She was with Hotaru and Ruka. They were already walking to their door. She was wearing pink strapless top with a blue ribbon on the side. She was also wearing a black miniskirt, and wearing black strap sandals. With the looks of her, every guy would drool over her.

Natsume and Nakatsu opened the door. They were delighted to see more guests. As they enter the door they saw how many guests were there. The fangirls, Natsume's friends and Nakatsu's friends.

They were many and I mean many gifts. They divided it equally the other table was for Natsume's gifts and the other was for Nakatsu's gifts. But Mikan decided to give it to him personally. She asked Natsume to accompany her to him. She was glad that he helped her a lot. Especially for the cake that She was going to give Nakatsu for _**his **_birthday. (the girl can be heartless right?)

As they were walking Mikan noticed that Natsume was awfully quiet, he was not talking to her. She kept thinking what it was. (I mean really heartless,may be dense) but they already reached Nakatsu. She smiled at Nakatsu and said "Happy birthday Nakatsu, this is Hotaru's Ruka's and my gift to you."

**Mikan's POV**

I asked Natsume to bring me to Nakatsu. He agreed and we started walking. While we were walking, I noticed how awfully quiet he was. I was wondering why he was like that. I mean come on, I brought the cake that I was gonna give to Nakatsu for his birthday. Now what was the problem. Stupid temper of his oh well.

We finally reached Nakatsu. I smiled at him and said "Happy birthday Nakatsu, this is Hotaru's Ruka's and my gift to you." He smiled at me too. OMG, his smile is making me melt. Help!

He opened the box and he saw the cake. "Wow, how did you know that I love this cake, thanks for the gift, I love it really." He said. "Natsume told me. He even helped us bake that." I smiled at him. Natsume was leaning on the wall. He was smiling wonder why? Oh well.

"Oi, Natsume since you helped her with this it's counted as your gift too, I'll share the half with you. Since I don't have anything to give you. I mean it's your birthday too right?" he said.

Then it hit me. I'm such a heartless friend. I kept mentioning about my gift for Nakatsu that it seems like I am not thankful of Natsume's help, it's also his birthday yet I don't have anything to give him.

"Nah, it's alright I don't need gifts anyway, anyhow someone's calling me I'll be leaving you two alone." Nastume said. I still felt bad. We spent two hours there it was already 12 midnight. Nakatsu was surrounded by his fangirls while I don't know where Natsume is.

I sighed so I walked in some place until I saw Natsume standing in the bridge of their mini pond. I was about to approach him when he suddenly said "_sigh_, Mikan what can I do to forget my love for you, my life is like hell when I see you happy and excited of seeing Nakatsu. The hell with me, I might as well date those fangirls and try to forget Mikan besides her happiness is my happiness too."

I was surprised at what I heard. "Natsume is in love with me? The hell, I'm hurting him, but I don't want to get hurt either. What can I do to bring back our friendship?" I thought. I backed away since I was blacking out.

But Hotaru saw and asked what was happening to me. I told her what I heard and she said "So, you finally found out, Natsume's secret. Well my advice is just follow your heart." Then she walked away going near Ruka-pyon. At first I didn't understand what she said. but then I finally realized what she meant.

I have to choose from the two, my friendship with Natsume or my chances of being with Nakatsu. I didn't know what to choose. I want to be with Nakatsu but I still want to be Natsume's bestfriend. What to choose, what to choose. I was still wondering until I looked at Nakatsu's face it still makes me smile and I looked at Natsume he makes me smile too. And with that I finally chose my way.

**End of Mikan's POV**

She starts running to Natsume and she shouted "Oi Natsume!" Natsume looked at her, smiled and said "What's the matter?" she smiled at him and said "I'm gonna give you my gift." He smiled and said "There's no need for that."

But she already walked towards him and kissed him in the cheek. He was so surprised that he blushed a little. She smiled at him and said "Happy birthday Natsume-kun." He smiled at her and said "Thanks."

She suddenly hugged him and said "Promise me that whatever happens will always stay the best of friends." He was struck and hurt. But he hugged her back and said "Of course you'll always be my bestfriend."

But unknown to them, like always, someone was watching them. (Guess who? Correct Nakatsu! But he was with Hotaru and Ruka) "You got everything on tape, Imai?" she nodded. "Do you think Mikan finally realized she's in love with Natsume?" Ruka asked. "I hope so." Nakatsu said.

**Mikan already left Natsume. So she chose to be with Natsume and Nakatsu. Oh well, back to the story**

As Mikan left Natsume slowly touched his cheek and said "This is the greatest gift that I've received in my whole life. I will always love you Mikan, even if you will never return all the love I've given her." He looked at the stars and said "I wish Mikan will always be happy."

The firecaster who is ready to sacrifice his happiness for the girl he loves. The lightning manipulator who is ready to sacrifice his fame and happiness for his brother. The brunette who cannot sacrifice her relationship with others just to be happy. What will happen next.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Well how was it? Sorry for making you all wait a long time for this update. So as payment I made this a little longer. Pls review.**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**-angels cry018-**


	5. Stolen kisses with a pinch of hurt

**YOOOO!!!!!!! Minna-san, this is finally –angels cry018-chan back! (CHEERS!!!) Hurray!!!!**

**So it took me a while to write a chapter, hello I get tired of doing things over and over you know… well the point is I updated one of my stories namely:**

**NERDBOY AND PLAYBOY**

**So here it is…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5**

**Stolen kisses with a pinch of hurt**

**Natsume's POV**

I was in the car with Nakatsu, we're going to school as usual. But this is the first time that we're awfully quiet. Our birthday just ended yesterday. November 27. A kiss from my crush was what I got as a special gift.

Slowly touching my cheek, everything that happened yesterday started coming back to me. I couldn't believe everything. I was still lost in my fantasy world when suddenly Nakatsu broke the silence.

"So, Natsume the girls are throwing a party for the whole school, you coming?" he asked me. "Nah, don't like parties much." I said. "Suit yourself." He said. We finally reached our destination, school.

As I see Mikan I started blushing so I hid my eyes under my bangs to cover my blush. I just walked away, leaving the two alone. I could see the shock in Nakatsu's face. I just continued walking, making Nakatsu wonder.

* * *

**Nakatsu's POV**

I was in the car with Natsume, we're going to school as usual. But this is the first time that we're awfully quiet. Our birthday just ended yesterday. November 27. A got my favorite cake as a gift from Mikan.

I could see Natsume slowly touching his cheek. I was caught up in the moment until I broke the silence. What did you expect me to watch my twin fantasizing a girl? NOOOOO!!!!!

"So, Natsume the girls are throwing a party for the whole school, you coming?" I asked him. "Nah, don't like parties much." he said. "Suit yourself." I said. We finally reached our destination, school.

So we saw Mikan and I greeted her immediately of course with a smile and wink.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

–**angels cry018-: What so special about your smile and wink anyway?**

Nakatsu: Why of course my smile and winks melts the hearts of the girls. Here watch

(smiles and winks at me)

–**angels cry018- :( had no effect on me) so??? What was supposed to happen anyway???**

Nakatsu: What????? It had no effect on you!!!! I know you're not a girl aren't you???

(Natsume begins to appear)

–**angels cry018-: Excuse me I am 100% sure I am a girl otherwise I wouldn't have a crush with *BEEEEEPPPPP*. Oh hey Natsume.**

_Natsume: Hn…Hey yourself. (With matching smirk)_

–**angels cry018-: FAINTS… (so Natsume had an effect while Nakatsu doesn't)**

**BACK TO THE STORY!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

I could see her flushing pink (HA!!!! Take that –angels cry018-) so I went near her to chat with her for a while. Natsume on the other hand walked away. I was so surprised. Why the hell would he walk away when his crush was right here? Was it me? Did I do something to offend him? Am I being to close with Mikan? Ok stopping with the questions.

"Hey Natsume! Where you goin'?" I said. He looked at me, shrugged then continued walking. "What's his problem?" I asked Mikan. She looked at the other side hiding her face with her bangs. I think I know what the problem is but I'll just let them handle these themselves.

"So Mikan, I hope I can see you at the party later, will you?" I asked with the sweetest face I could have. She just nodded at me and said "I will, Nakatsu-kun." With that she left. A girl suddenly wrapped herself on my arm. She keeps pressing my arm on her body like I am interested, never.

**End of Nakatsu's POV**

**

* * *

  
**

**Normal POV**

"Girls, I just found out that Mikan is going to the party we thrown for the princes. This is our chance to get back at her for being to close to our twin princes." The fangirls laughed evilly. (Uh-oh this isn't going to be good)

_**Flashback**_

_She starts running to me and she shouted "Oi __Natsume__!" I looked at her, smiled and said "What's the matter?" she smiled at me and said "I'm gonna give you my gift." I smiled and said "There's no need for that."_

_But she already walked towards me and kissed me in the cheek. I was so surprised that I blushed a little. She smiled at me and said "Happy birthday __Natsume__-__kun__." I smiled at her and said "Thanks."_

_She suddenly hugged me and said "Promise me that whatever happens we will always stay the best of friends." I was struck and hurt. But I hugged her back and said "Of course you'll always be my bestfriend."_

* * *

**Natsume's POV again**

I touched my cheek once again and felt an unstoppable emotion running in my heart. Is it rage? Hurt? Love? Hopelessness? I don't know what but it can't seem to stop no matter what I do. Curse my heart damn it! I can't take this anymore! I don't want to see her, hear her, or even think of her. Stop torturing me with this goddamn heart! I don't want this stinging feeling anymore! No more, please, no more.

While I was emoting heavily I slowly took the razor that I was hiding in my pocket. (Emo much?) I cut my finger first watching the blood flow from my finger to my arms and some dropping on my uniform. I couldn't understand what was happening but I did know one thing. I was enjoying my own pain. I don't know why but I have this feeling that I want to see more blood. Yes, more blood. I was so controlled by my emotions that I cut my wrist seeing more blood flow. I smiled and closed my eyes. I would rather want my life to end than seeing her, torturing me more.

(By the way he's hanging out in the school garden)

**End of Natsume's POV**

**Mikan's POV**

I was just walking by the hallway when I had the strangest feeling that I want to go to the garden. So I did. I was enjoying the feeling of the beautiful scenery of flowers. I was still walking when I suddenly stepped on something wet and it had a strange smell. I looked down and was surprised to see **BLOOD**. I was frightened more like terrified. I searched for the owner of said blood and I never thought that I would regret seeing this. I was so shocked and scared at what i saw it was Natsume covered in blood. but what shocked me more was that he was smiling holding a razor in his hand. "N-nat...Naaatt-susume... Natsume, w-what ha-happened t-to you? Natsume? Natsume? Speak to me!" I stuttered. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed very loudly hoping that someone might have heard it. I am trembling non-stop. I really don't know what to do.

**Is Natsume Hyuuga dead?**

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Well readers, how was it? I just wanted to add a twist in this story you know. So how was emo Natsume? I would like to know if you liked this chapter. Please review. I know this story became a horror or thriller I don't know. Is this the end will Natsume and Mikan live a happily ever after or will Nakatsu be the one to be happy. Well, that's all up to me. See ya next chapter! PLS. REVIEW!!!!**

**Peace and love,**

**-angels cry018- **


End file.
